Take On Me
by Nepeta Catnip
Summary: "Thunder Rolling, Doctor. What's out there?" An Amy/Doctor fanfiction. Rory left her after she cheated during his 10 year absence. The Doctor lost River. She wanted to fly, he wanted her love. Rated M, 1 self harm moment (not detailed) violence, lemons, and the journey to survive. When the Master takes Amy prisoner, it's up to the Doctor to play hero. More info chapter 1 AU


Take On Me

Her mind is full of suicidal tendencies, yet I can give her a new hope. Join the Doctor as he gives Amy a hand. When Rory breaks up with her, she falls down a hole. He will rehabilitate her as she starts to fall in his arms. My other fiction on break. With an enemies return, it's all going to ruin the romance that Amy discovers. More in first chapter Rated M, lemons, small self-harm/suicide attempt, violence, blood AU

Chapter 1: Amelia Moves Out

A hit to the wall, as my heart shatters into tiny pieces. I can only watch as Rory looks rather upset with me. I block his hit as he was about to swing as I looked into his eyes. They were bloodshot, and he has been drinking.

"Rory.. Stop.." I cried. My eyes were red and puffy as he was about to swing as it hit. Right in the face, as I fell over. Cringing in fear, holding myself upwards, I sat up from where I had fallen. A trickle of hot liquid ran from my nose where I was hit, as I held my arms around myself.

Rory wasn't like this.. He's been busy working. Works been coming back at me and I have been scared. Just the way he looked at me since he's been working. Even when he was drafted for a year to lead a Roman Empire. I felt sadness and turned to another.

It was my flaw, I know this. But, having time to myself, gave me a chance to love again. I have been lonely as of lately. He has been nursing again, yet my job wasn't done. I saw him go to a picture frame that hung in the living room as tears fell from my eyes.

The marriage license was over with, ripped in half. He stood over me with saddened eyes. "Goodbye Amelia," he said sadly, as the blood dripped from my nose onto the ground below. I grabbed some things, as well as a handkerchief for my poor nose.

It was finally over, I lost the man I loved. Yet, it made me numb. Number than ever. My heart shattered for loving a friend. It was my fault. I grabbed a picture frame hanging on the wall taking my stuff with me in my car.

He knew I was sad, but what else could I do? I drove to the melancholy home I once lived in and sat on the dusty couch. I looked around. The rooms were empty except my childhood bedroom. I went in and picked up a doll. An old Raggedy doll. My Raggedy Doctor.

I put a finger and ran over the hairline as I sighed softly. My best friend was out there.. Alone. No one should be alone. Items were scattered about as I picked up a doll that looked like me.

I looked at the beady eyes as I sighed softly. "He's all alone, like I should be.." I sighed sadly taking a pierce of glass that was laying on my counter. With one swift movement, I traced along my arm writing the words Cheating Liar. It wasn't like me, but I felt better. Running, I fell and blacked out.  
_xxx_  
Night came as I woke up from my black out. I fell.. I took a ladder and climbed onto my roof as I played music on my phone as I looked at the stars and sighed brining a bottle of booze to my sore lips.

"I'm never going to dance again, the way I dance with you.." The song echoed into my ears as I drank sitting on my roof. Would I fly? Would I just land dying slowly on the pavement? I didn't know. I sighed and held onto the was a sense of worry in me as I shook slightly.

My red hair curled and clung at either side of my face as I looked at my shoulder that stained red. I don't remember what I did, just that I fell. I looked down at the ground again. Stuck in time, stuck in heart, I was going to jump.

Maybe then would be the last of Amelia Pond. The cheating lying bitch. I slowly stood up, as I saw a shooting star. I wished harder as I started to move towards the edge. Without Rory, I was useless. As I closed my eyes I heard the whirring of a machine.

Something stopped me from jumping as I wound up on what felt like a steal or aluminum floor. A man hovered over me as I whimpered in fear. "Don't hurt me.." I shook as he picked me up carefully. "Amelia Pond.." He said softly to my name. "It's been ages.." He said. I wasn't registering.

After the incident at Manhattan, my memories were shaken. "Don't you remember me?" He asked as a long boney finger ran along my cheek stroking gently. "D-doctor?" I asked almost dumbly. "Yes Amy, it's been years.." He said softly as my eyes filled with tears. The man I thought I'd never see again.

"Amy, I heard you were struggling. That's why I returned for you, and only you.." He said sadly holding onto me like a raggedy doll myself.  
"Why?" Came out as I wanted to know. "River is gone, she saved me.." He cringed. I saw the sadness in his eyes, as sad as mine.

"My daughter is gone.. What happened?" I felt my fear jolt through my veins. "The Silence.." He replied as I gasped feeling tears roll down my face. "She treated me well for years," he smiled briefly as I knew he was hurting. "I know how you feel.." I clung to those words.

"Heard you cheated on Rory since he was away for 10 years.. That's harsh Amelia," he knew I made the mistake before I could say anything. "I hid it from him.. Happy?" I asked as he knew I was lonely. "I've never stopped watching you Pond," he set me down slowly onto a bunk bed as he sat beside me.

"10 years is a long time, I'm not surprised that you did that." He said putting a hand to my cheek as I flinched slightly. I was shaking and scared, as he put a careful arm around me. "Pond.. I couldn't leave you." He replied as I let out a small hum. A tear trickled down my face.

"A family divided, and my Ponds fell one by one.." He said sadly as I thought of Rory. "He won't go anywhere. But, I did see him a year ago.." The Doctor replied as I closed my eyes. "I sent him letters, and didn't receive any back," I sobbed. "You assumed he died, so that's why you got with someone else," he put a hand to my back as I flinched again. This time, my face had black streaks falling down as I cried softly. The Doctor put a hand to my cheek using a bony thumb to get a tear.

"I'm back Pond, this time for you," he smiled and looked at me.


End file.
